


Kung Ano ang Kaya Mo (Sige, Lahat Itodo Mo)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy!Kyungsoo, Isko!AU, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Si Jongin Kim ay isang all-around working student na raketero na walang inaatrasang oportunidad, basta pagkakakitaan gaya ng mga sumusunod: pagiging server, tutor, thesis consultant... at bold star?!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Kung Ano ang Kaya Mo (Sige, Lahat Itodo Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> for eden, my garden charot! for eden, @ohmiyaskrb
> 
> my first ever kaisoo na commissioned fic for my new friend, thank you for supporting me by sending in your prompt! nawa'y nabigyang hustisya ang makulay mong prompt! i luv u!
> 
> title taken from bootyful ng ex battalion!  
>  _lahat ng 'yan, solo mo, 'di ba? sosolohin ko.  
>  kahit na ilang ulit pa, basta kayanin mo.  
> kung ano ang kaya mo, sige, lahat itodo mo.  
> basta ba ngayong gabi, ako ang sasamahan mo." _

The last piece of glass _clinked_ nang magtama ang nguso nito sa katabing baso. Makintab ang bawat piraso ng babasaging baso na nakalagay pabaliktad at puwit ang nakaibabaw sa isang stretch ng cabinet kung saan nakapwesto ang mga pinagkainang plato at baso sa isang maliit na coffee shop sa Timog sa Quezon City.

It was their closing hour kung saan matumal na ang pagpasok ng mga customer, except for a few who really goes on midnight coffee runs. Fortunately for Jongin Kim, most of them order to-go coffee na nakapaper or plastic cups, hindi na niya kailangan pang maghugas ulit ng plato o tasa.

Jongin Kim ang pangalan ng nakalagay na pin sa dibdib ng naka-assign sa kusina ng coffee shop na ito, sa pagitan ng busy streets ng metro in between clubs and ktv bars alike. The man sighs as he placed the drying towel sa rack na nasa may pull out drawers ng kitchen. Sumilip siya sa labas para icheck kung may tao pa, pero wala nang ibang tao liban na lang sa dalawa niyang kasamahan at sa nagi-isang taong naghihintay sa closing.

Si Junmyeon Kim ang may-ari ng coffee shop, ang hands-on manager, at si Jongdae Kim na kasamahan niyang nagtatrabaho dito. Silang dalawa ang kasama ni Junmyeon hanggang closing dahil it’s Payday Friday! Pinakaabangang araw ni Jongin. Except for Sehun Oh, ang boyfriend ng may-ari ng coffee shop, na siya rin namang kaibigan ni Jongin.

Tinanggal na ni Jongin ang suot niyang itim na apron para maireveal ang beige na short sleeved polo shirt niya underneath. Tinupi niya ito neatly, para maayos niyang ibabalik sa loob ng kanilang locker room bago umuwi.

Ngumiti si Junmyeon habang binibigay kay Jongdae at Jongin ang perang kinita nila sa loob ng dalawang linggo, Jongin returned the smile habang binulsa agad ang sobre. “Kasama na ‘yung OT pay niyo d’yan,” Junmyeon says habang sinasara ang kaha. Nakita ni Jongin si Jongdae na binaliktad na ang sign to _WE ARE CLOSED_ bago patayin ang maliliwanag na ilaw.

“Ayos, ah.” Jongdae says after bilangin ang nasa sobre, “Laki ng bigayan natin, ah.”

Junmyeon laughed. Sana all ng boss tulad ni Junmyeon Kim. Napagkwentuhan nila ang isang usual customer na lolo na palaging nirereklamo si Jongdae kasi maingay… _sa tuwing sinisigaw niya ang pangalan ng umorder ng kape._

Papunta na silang lahat sa locker room kung saan sila magpapalit ng mga damit pauwi. Pinat ni Junmyeon ang balikat ni Jongin _, “I guess I’ll see you on the weekends na lang?”_

Jongin smiled nang inilagay ang nakatuping apron sa locker niya, “Pasukan na, kuya eh.” He says, “Kahit gusto kong kumayod nang kumayod dito sa shop mo, kuya, hindi pwede eh.”

Totoo naman, si Jongin Kim ay isang working, Statistics student sa University of the Philippines Diliman, at isang scholar _… dati._

_Not anymore._ Sobrang shit last year, that he was stripped off of his scholarship. Now, hindi niya na maiappeal ang pagkakalaglag niya sa scholarship, dahil sobrang bumaba ang grades niya. Totoo niyan, nalaglag si Jongin sa scholarship dahil naisipan ng isang prof na mas magandang magdarts na lang ng grades _kaysa magturo the whole sem._

Sabihin na lang nating halos iwan si Jongin ng kaluluwa niya nang makita ang 3.0 sa tabi ng isa niyang major. Hindi sasabihin at aaminin ni Jongin pero umiyak siya sa ate niya that same night dahil ang dami na nilang problema sa pamilya, dumagdag pa siya.

Ang ate ni Jongin ang breadwinner ng pamilya nila, isang butihing guro sa probinsya nila na may kakarampot na sweldo pero nagtitiis na magturo dahil sa passion niyang magturo sa mga bata. Si Mama naman niya, maraming maintenance na gamot bilang may sakit na rin ito dahil sa katandaan. Malaking bagay na ang libreng tuition ni Jongin every sem at ang stipend na siyang ginagamit ni Jongin bilang pambayad sa maliit na boarding house niya.

Isang sem nang tiniis ni Jongin ang pagsasabay sa trabahong _pagtututor at pag-aaral niya,_ matataas na ang grades niya ulit at nakaprocess pa rin ang appeal niya. Pero hanggang ngayong pasukan na, kailangan pa rin ni Jongin ng pambayad sa inutang niyang pera para makapag-enroll.

Masyadong malaki ang 1,500 per unit para sa katulad ni Jongin, who barely gets to survive na mag-aral at sumuporta sa sarili niya. As much as he wants to work, magkaron ng stable job, malabo kung mas pipiliin niyang magdrop out na lang at magtrabaho na. _Paano naman ang mama?_

“Saturday hanggang Monday, kuya,” Jongin says before niya hubarin ang polo para magpalit ng simpleng t-shirt, “Pwede mo rin ako ipatawag kapag Friday nights kapag mabigat ang trabaho dito, tapos wala akong raket. More than willing to help ako lagi.”

Junmyeon smiled dahil sa sipag ni Jongin. “Sabihan din kita kapag may nalaman akong raket na pwede,” he says. Pumasok si Jongdae na bihis na bihis na at tinawag si Jongin para sabay na silang umuwi.

Nagpaalam sila kay Junmyeon na mauuna na sila and sobrang thankful talaga ni Jongin sa kaibigan niyang si Sehun Oh for introducing him kay Junmyeon, dahil kundi dahil kay Sehun ay hindi magkakaroon ng raket si Jongin na malaki magbigay. _Pero, syempre, hindi ka dapat abuso sa mabait mong boss._

Nang maiwan nila si Junmyeon para magsara ng shop niya ay tahimik na naglalakad papuntang sakayan ng jeep sila Jongin at Jongdae pabalik sa campus. “May update ba kay Kuya Minseok? Kailangan pa ba ng kapatid niya ng tutor?”

Natawa si Jongdae, “Hindi na, ang kailangan daw niya boyfriend. Okay lang daw ba?” Natawa rin tuloy si Jongin, noong una at huling beses niyang tinutor sa Math ang nakakabatang kapatid ni Minseok, ang boyfriend ni Jongdae, ay hindi man lang natuto ang dalaga dahil buong gabi lang nakatitig kay Jongin.

_“Balitaan kita kapag may alam ako,”_ Jongdae says bago pumara ng jeep na sasakyan nila. Nakapagbayad na sila papuntang Philcoa, nasa magkabilang dulo sila ng jeep sa may bungad ng pinto.

“Kahit ano naman alam mong papatulan ko, _basta legal.”_ Jongin jokes kaya natawa si Jongdae.

“Wala pa ring update sa appeal?” He asks to which Jongin shrugs and says, “Alam mo naman, ‘di naman na bago na sobrang bagal ng process ng appeals.”

That was true, siguro bago pa ma-approve ang appeals ay baka graduate na siya at baon na sa utang dahil sa panggigipit ng appeals. Anyway, hindi naman pwedeng ganun na lang. Jongin needs to do something para sa sarili rin naman niya.

Pero one problem at a time, may sweldo siya sa part-time server sa coffee shop ni Junmyeon and kailangan niya na bayaran ang boarding house niya bago pa siya palayasin.

One problem at a time.

One problem at a time lang talaga, wala siyang makuhang pwedeng magpatutor sa kanya. So basically, maraming oras si Jongin para mag-aral and mag-isip kung paano mababayaran ang utang niya. Natigil lang sa pag-iisip si Jongin nang maramdaman ang pagkalam ng sikmura.

He checked his clock na nasa desk niya and sees that it’s _almost eight_ on a school night. Muntik na naman lumipas ang gabi na makakalimutan niyang kumain dahil lang sa pagtitipid. Nagstretch siya ng katawan at tinignan kung mayroon pa siyang 30 pesos para bumili sa karinderya.

Buti na lang, buhay na buhay pa ang mga kalye sa Krus na Ligas kapag gabi at maraming option ang gutom na estudyanteng gipit, _tulad na lang ni Jongin._

He left his sobrang lungkot and plain looking kwarto na inuupahan niya para bumaba at humanap ng pwedeng kainan. Habang naglalakad ay nakapamulsang nadaanan ni Jongin ang karinderyang madalas niyang kinakainan.

“Ate, ginisang munggo po tsaka dalawang kanin.” Sabi niya sa tindera, _“Bale, thirty pesos po ano?”_

Isa-isang nilapag ni Jongin ang tiglilimang piso niya na barya bago iabot sa ate, kapalit ng isang platong ulam at dalawang kanin. Namili pa si Jongin sa mga upuan sa karinderya at umupo sa kabilang mesa sa tabi ng isa ring mukhang estudyante.

Jongin takes a peek kung sino man ito at kung kakilala niya and sees a familiar face na madalas niyang nakikita sa KNL, baka tulad niya ring boarder sa isa sa mga apartment dito. Unlike Jongin, kumakain ng Sinigang na Baboy ang binata.

Hindi rin nga kumakain ang lalaki and kept his eyes glued on his phone _, wow. Susyal,_ naka-11 na ang binata. Nahiya naman ang lumang 5S niya na puro gasgas na at sobrang bagal. Isa pa, dapat itago niya ang phone niyang mamahalin. But still, baka naman matagal nang resident ang lalaking ito dito kaya kahit iwagayway niya ang phone niyang mamahalin ay walang gagalaw.

Anyway, mas importante ang sinigang na baboy na nasa harap ng kasabay niyang kumain.

_Shet, sarap._ Nasa isip ni Jongin bago tignan ang malungkot na ginisang munggo niya. Sana all may pambayad ng sixty-five pesos para sa sinigang with rice. May softdrinks pa ang binata na kasabay na iniinom. Jongin stares at the sad, hindi na malamig, na god only knows kung mineral water ba ang nasa baso niya.

Nagkatinginan pa sila nung isang beses na parang napatingin siyang natatakam sa sinigang, and Jongin really got a good look sa kasabay niyang kumakain. Familiar nga ang guy, madalas niyang nakikita sa KNL, minsan nakikita niya sa may tricycle terminal, minsan sa UP na nakakasabay niya sa ikot, and if hindi siya nagkakamali ay kakilala ito ng isa sa mga kaibigan niya pero hindi niya matandaan kung sino sa kanila.

_He’s cute._ Iyon bang tipong mukhang baby pero hindi naman talaga baby, iyong tipong parang masarap alagaan pero ekis na agad dahil walang capacity to even nurture anyone si Jongin _dahil una sa lahat, sarili niya nga hindi niya maalagaan, what more ang isa pang tao?_

Kumain na lang si Jongin bago pa siya mawalan nang gana dahil sa paglipad ng utak niya. He notices na hindi man lang naubos ng lalaki ang kinakain niya and left with like half of his food and half pa ng drink. Kung iniisip niyo na kukuhanin ni Jongin ‘yun, syempe hindi. He’s just sad that there are people na hindi man lang marunong sumulit sa ginagastos.

Anyway, he should’ve just sat there and ate his food kasi nabusog pa rin naman siya kahit napakarami niyang sinabi kanina. Umuwi siyang apartment na busog at pwede nang matulog. Sana kahit sa panaginip, _magpakita sa kanya ang hot and steamy sinigang nung cute na lalaki sa karinderya kanina._

_Sherep._ _~~(Hindi lang natin sure kung ano ang lumabas sa panaginip niya, si kuya ba o yung sinigang?)~~_

Mabagal ang pasok ng raket ni Jongin, that only thing na sumusuporta sa kanya as of now ay ang pagiging part-time server at kitchen staff sa coffee shop ng boyfriend ng kaibigan niya tuwing Sabado at Linggo.

Sobrang tumal dahil ang huli pa niyang raket ay naging tagahawak siya ng lighting para sa thesis shoot ng kaibigan niyang taga-film.

“Jongin, _angat mo,_ lumalabas shadows sa mukha ni Chanyeol. P _akiadjust sa left! Ayan, perfect, now, wag kang kikilos!_ ” In verbatim, ito lang ang naririnig niyang utos ni Baekhyun sa kanya. So, mga tatlong oras na nakatayo si Jongin hawak ang reflector para lang maganda ang rehistro ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa film ng syota nito.

Okay lang, babayaran naman siya ni Baekhyun.

“Jongskie,” bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya na kararating lang. Nakabaliktad pa ang suot nitong sombrero sa ulo. “Hindi makakarating si B, pero ako na lang daw maghatid sa’yo nung bayad niya.”

Tinanggap ni Jongin ang bayad sa kanya at sandali pa silang nagkwentuhan tungkol sa mga pinagkakaabalahan nila. Nabanggit niyang sobrang tumal ng pagpasok ng pera sa kanya kaya bigla itong nainterrupt ni Chanyeol _, “Ay, may kilala akong kailangan niya ng tulong sa Chapter 4 ng thesis niya.”_

Jongin contemplates, he’s no Statistics Lord, humble lang, pero kung Chapter 4 ng thesis lang naman, parang kaya naman ni Jongin ‘yan alalayan, hindi naman sinabing siya ang gagawa, kailangan niya lang tulungan. “Malaki bigayan nun, _maraming pera ‘yun. Promise.”_

And that was all it took for Jongin to say, “ _Pahingi ng number niya.”_

It went well, actually. Mabilis magreply ang kausap niyang _naka-imessage all the time_. Sabi nito ay magmeet silang dalawa sa Bo’s Maginhawa. Kinabahan agad si Jongin dahil kapag nababanggit ang coffee shop ay alam niya nang malalagasan siya ng pera, pero sumunod ay, _“Ano gusto mong food? Oorder na ako. :)”_

Nahiya naman siya, so sinabi niyang _kahit ano na lang_. Agad niyang hinanap ang dinescribe na suot sa second floor ng coffee shop and natanaw niya agad ang nakajacket na kulay maroon na naglalaptop, nakatalikod sa kanya.

Kinalabit niya ito only to be surprised na ang kaibigang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol ay ang same guy na madalas niyang nakikita sa KNL, the same guy na pinagnanasaan niya _… ang sinigang na baboy na kinakain nito._

“Hey,” bati nito sa kanya bago ituro ang upuan across him, _“Upo ka,”_

Umupo si Jongin sa harap nito and sees a plate of a medyo steaming tuna pesto at iced mocha. “Sorry, hindi ko alam kung anong gusto mo so inorder ko na lang ‘yung mga paborito ko.” Sabi nito sa kanya, “Sige, kain ka muna. May tinatapos lang naman ako.”

Jongin then shyly eats it after saying thanks, pero ang totoo niyan, takam na takam talaga siya sa pasta nung unang kita niya pa lang dito. So he proceeds to eat it, bago niya napansing nakatitig ang lalaki sa kanya. Hindi lang basta tingin, _kundi titig. His eyes were travelling across Jongin’s upper half._

Medyo feeling niya exposed siya dahil putting tshirt na luma lang ang suot niya, _baka mamaya bumakat pa ang utong niya dahil malamig pala dito sa Bo’s!_ Medyo nagcough siya para mahimasmasan ang lalaki sa pagkatulala sa katawan ni Jongin, pero wala itong epek dahil lumipat lang ang tingin nito sa mukha niya.

Medyo nahihiyang umupo nang maayos si Jongin dahil nakayuko siyang kumakain, “Sorry,” he says na lang dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit nakatitig ito sa kanya. _“Maingay ba ako kumain?”_

“Ah, hindi. _Hindi ka maingay kumain, sure ako._ ” He says, “I was just thinking, _nagkita na ba tayo?”_

Jongin then wipes his very oily lips from the pesto, at sinabing, “Madalas kitang nakikita.”

Tumaas ang kilay ng lalaki and quickly says, _“Saan?”_

“Sa KNL, dun sa eatery. Nakakasabay kita kumain minsan,” Jongin says, “Tsaka nakita na kitang kasama mo si Chanyeol.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says while nodding, _“Oh, I see. So hindi mo pa talaga ako kilala?”_

Umiling si Jongin and the man extends his hand para ishake ang kamay ni Jongin. Nagpunas agad si Jongin ng palad sa cotton shorts niya para makamayan ang nakaupo sa harap niya, “I’m Kyungsoo,” sabi nito bago sundan ng, “Chanyeol’s friend from Communications Research.”

Tumango si Jongin, “Jongin Kim, Statistics. Kaya kung may mga kaibigan ka ring gusto magpatulong sa thesis, alam mo na sino ang tatawagan.” Parang ayaw pang bitiwan ni Kyungsoo ang big hands ni Jongin, but _he has too. Weird na kapag ganun._

Nagclasp ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo bago ngumiti. _“Jongin.”_ He repeats his name with a little smile lingering on the corner of his lips.

Sa first meeting nila ay halos makakakalahati na sila agad with the Chapter 4, bilang tapos naman na sa data gathering si Kyungsoo sa kanyang thesis on effective advertising strats, and Jongin notes how focused Kyungsoo is.

Talagang the whole time na nasa coffee shop sila ay mahuhuli niyang nakatulala si Kyungsoo sa kanya and medyo nagugulat siya dahil nga hindi man lang ito nahihiya kapag nahuhuli niyang nakatitig sa kanya and just says, _“Sorry, nagse-space out ako kapag nag-iisip.”_ And then gets back to work as if wala lang nangyari.

Jongin thought it was _cute_. Minsan hindi rin naman napapansin ni Jongin pero siya rin ang napapatitig kay Kyungsoo noong nagtatrabaho sila sa Bo’s. Kung napapansin niya nang cute si Kyungsoo noon ay ngayon, _he can testify na sobrang cute nga niyang tao, your honor._

_Hindi rin mapapalampas ni Jongin ang pagiging touchy ni Kyungsoo for their first meeting._

For their second meeting, late nang nakapagsabi si Kyungsoo na hindi muna sila tuloy sa Maginhawa and says, “ _Update kita if tuloy tayo mamaya_.” Jongin replies with a like emoji at _“Ok po!”_

Settled na si Jongin, and since hindi naman yata sila matutuloy tonight ay tinext niya si Jongdae, _“Kailangan niyo ng tulong sa café?”_ to which Jongdae replied to an almost empty shop na picture with the caption, _“Tapos na apocalypse hour, wala nang dumarating.”_

Natawa si Jongin, madugo pa naman kapag _apocalypse hour_ dahil ito ay ang oras kasabay ng labasan ng mga tao from their schools and their offices. Since hindi naman siya kailangan anywhere are naisipan niya na lang na matulog na lang kaya dali-dali siyang naligo at bumalik sa malungkot niyang bartolina slash kwarto.

He was getting all warm and cozy nang magtext si Kyungsoo, _“Gising ka pa?”_

It was almost 9:00 PM, and of course, gising pa si Jongin.

_“Tuloy tayo today? Pero kahit dito na lang sana sa boarding house, masakit katawan ko eh.”_

Jongin springs up from bed and says he’ll go. Taga-Santos lang pala si Kyungsoo at doon siya nagboboard. Ilang kanto lang ito sa Manansala kung saan naman nagsstay si Jongin kaya um-oo siya.

Wala pa man ding kalahating oras ay nakarating na si Jongin sa unit ni Kyungsoo. Medyo sinisipon pa si Kyungsoo nang lumabas para sunduin si Jongin sa baba ng boarding house niya. Inaya niya sa loob si Jongin at nakitang may order na ng pagkain na pizza at softdrinks si Kyungsoo. “Kumain ka na?” He asks habang nagsesettle sa kama. _“Kain ka muna, tapos trabaho na tayo.”_

Sobrang daming pera naman nito ni Kyungsoo, Jongin notes. Mula sa mamahaling phone at laptop all from apple, ay napansin niyang palaging may pagkaing pinapakain kay Jongin. Ginala niya rin ang mga mata sa kwarto nito and sees how it reflects Kyungsoo as a person.

Wala man lang nakasabit na kung anu-anong gamit sa kwarto niya sa mga pader, ang bedsheet ay plain looking lang na solid colors kumpara sa mismatched beddings niya sa kanya, pati na ang mga gamit nito.

Considering that he’s staying sa boarding house at hindi sa condo, _bakit kaya nandito si Kyungsoo when he could clearly afford to live on a much nicer place kaysa dito?_ Ngumunguya siya ng pizza nang magsalita si Kyungsoo, “Bilis mo makarating, ah.”

Jongin laughs and says, “Syempre, bayad mo oras ko eh.”

Natawa tuloy si Kyungsoo at sinabing, “Oo nga eh, bayad oras mo by the hour _pero kumakain ka lang d’yan.”_

_Akon a lang kaya kainin mo? Charot!_

It was a joke pero nahiya tuloy si Jongin, kaya nagpanggap siyang nagtatampo and says, “Akin na ‘yan, gagawin ko na Chapter 4 mo.”

Suminghot si Kyungsoo bago iniabot ang laptop kay Jongin. Pinaupo niya si Jongin sa dulo ng kama niya para gawin ang trabaho nito sa laptop ni Kyungsoo kaya naman sinabihan siya ni Jongin ng, “Pahinga ka na lang muna, may sakit ka yata. _Ako na muna bahala dito sa thesis mo.”_

Kyungsoo sniffs again bago kumuha ng tissue sa bedside table niya, “Thanks,” he says, “Nalamigan yata ako masyado kanina,”

Oo nga, medyo malamig sa de-aircon na kwarto sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo na solo niya. Umiinom si Kyungsoo ng tubig sa bote niyang isang litro bago sinubukang huminga dahil sa barado niyang ilong.

Nakasandal lang siya sa bedframe habang nagpphone nang bigla siyang magsalita, “Jongin, bakit ka nga ulit humahanap ng maraming raket?”

Habang nagtatrabaho sa excel si Jongin ay inilahad niya kay Kyungsoo ang nagyari, to which Kyungsoo says it was unfair. Oo naman, nawala ang scholarship niya dahil sa hindi niya kasalanan!

Jongin explained the need para sa pangangailangan niya sa pera, biniro pa siya ni Kyungsoo na dodoblehin niya ang bayad kay Jongin. _“Huwag, unfair ‘yun. Hindi naman dahil naaawa ka sakin, bibigyan mo akong pera. Kaya ko namang magtrabaho kasabay ng pag-aaral, eh.”_ Jongin says.

“Sabi ko na, eh.” Kyungsoo says with a clogged nose, “You’re not the type to just take, maprinsipyo ka rin, eh, ano?”

Jongin nods habang patuloy na nagtatype sa laptop ni Kyungsoo, “Parang ganun,” he says, “Ayoko lang nung kinaaawaan.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything afterwards, si Jongin naman ang nagtanong, “Ikaw? Ano namang tinatago mong kwento d’yan, _meron ba?”_

Kyungsoo stiffened, pero agad din naman niyang nacollect ang sarili niya, “Well, I’m just your _average isko._ Wala namang special. I’m just like everyone.”

Something tells Jongin na there’s sarcasm sa sinasabi ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na siya nag-usisa bilang iyon lang naman ang gustong ibahagi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hahayaan niya ‘yun, _gentleman siya eh._

Halos alas onse na nang matapos ni Jongin ang Chapter 4 ni Kyungsoo. Iaabot niya sana ang laptop kay Kyungsoo nang makitang nakatulog ito nang nakaupo at nakasandal sa kama. He looked comfy and mahimbing sa suot niyang sweatshirt, parang nahihiya siyang gisingin si Kyungsoo.

Namumula pa ang ilong ni Kyungsoo mula sa pagsinga, and alam ni Jongin na may sakit ito kaya sinubukan niyang kumilos nang dahan-dahan paalis sa kama ni Kyungsoo para naman hindi ito magising. Nilapag niya ang laptop sa bedside table nito at humanap nang kahit anong papel sa study desk ni Kyungsoo, he assumed.

Sa desk ay maraming nakakalat na panlinis sa mukha, mga bote ng styling gel at pabango at kung anu-ano pa. Nahirapan siyang humanap pero may nakita siyang kapirasong sticky note na may nakasulat nang “ _Mr. Yuchengco Request, priority_ ” pero nakacross out na.

He assumed na hindi na ito kailangan kaya nagsulat siya sa ilalim nito ng note na nagsasabing umalis na siya and he didn’t want to wake him. Makakapaghintay naman ang bayad at alam nama na raw ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya hanapin.

Usually, he would ask for payment agad, _wala siyang pake kung wala ka pang tulog ng 70+ hours, ang mahalaga ay iabot mo ang pera ko!_ But seeing how Kyungsoo was sick, hindi rin talaga alam ni Jongin kung ano ang nakain niya para pagkatiwalaan din si Kyungsoo.

He left Kyungsoo’s boarding house… _for the second time_ at naglakad pabalik sa kanya, sinusubukang umiwas sa mga asong galit na pakalat-kalat sa hatinggabi sa mga kalye ng Krus na Ligas. 

_Second time dahil nung una ay humanap siyang sari-sari store na bukas para bumili ng isang pirasong bioflu na ipinatong niya sa sticky note._

Jongin woke up to a text, nagpapasalamat si Kyungsoo sa tabletang binigay nito sa kanya at ininom niya na nung umaga pagkakain niya. Jongin replied, _“No problem!”_ at isang laughing emoji para hindi tunog aggressive.

Kyungsoo asked kung okay lang bang magmeet sila over coffee ulit para sana sa full payment na ni Jongin sa pagtulong sa thesis nito. Buti na lang at dalawa lang ang majors ni Jongin today at pwede niyang mameet si Kyungsoo agad.

So when they finally did, hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa abot ni Kyungsoo, “Sobra ‘to.” He says habang inaawas ang halos libo-libo na pasobra.

“Hindi ah, sakto ‘yan.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng kape, _“You did more than consultations,_ ikaw ang gumawa ng second half ng Chapter 4, _tapos, binilhan mo pa ako ng gamot.”_

Nahiya si Jongin, “Pero bakit may bayad ‘yun? Hindi ba ganun naman dapat ginagawang tulong sa kaibigan.”

“ _Friends na pala tayo, eh_.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo na tinabla agad ni Jongin ng, “Bakit? _Hindi pa ba?”_

“Well,” Kyungsoo tries to explain it to Jongin, “Hindi ako naaawa sayo, if that’s what you’re saying. Ang akin lang, _you do so much and parang hindi enough ‘yun to cover for all of your efforts.”_

Halos manlambot si Jongin sa narinig, “Babayaran kita kapag mayaman na ako.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo na kanina ay seryoso lang, “Kelan pa ‘yun?” He asks. “Huwag na. Isipin mo na lang, I make so much _and this is my way of saying thanks.”_

_I make so much._ Sana all. “May mga raket ka rin?” Jongin asks him habang inilalagay ang sobra sa loob ng bag niyang drawstring lang. “Uy, _maraming salamat, ah.”_

“ _You’re welcome._ Raket?” Kyungsoo thinks, “If that’s what you call it. Sige, _pwede na rin.”_

Natawa si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, “Anak ka siguro ng mayaman? _Anak ka ng senador?”_

“Kapag sinabi ko bang anak ako sa labas ng isang sikat na artista maniniwala ka?” Kyungsoo continues, “Na unang asawa ang mama ko _pero iniwan kami?”_

Jongin panicked at the revelation, _“Wait,”_ sabi niya habang pinipigilan si Kyungsoo, “Hindi mo kailangang magshare, hindi kita pinipilit.” In the process, hindi niya namalayang hawak niya na pala ang kamay na nakapatong sa mesa.

Before he could even realize what he did, biglang tumawa si Kyungsoo. As in hagalpak, tapos ipinatong ang libreng kamay sa kamay ni Jongin na nakapatong sa kanya, “Tange!” He laughs again, “Naniwala ka naman. _Sabi sa’yo, walang special sakin_. Walang anak sa labas, nasa bahay lang si Mama at Papa, may tindahan silang binabantayan.”

Halos magtampo ang shocked face ni Jongin. Nahuli siya doon. Best actor pala itong si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nagpupunas ng luha sa gilid ng mata, “Galing ko, ‘no?”

“Oo, _pwede ka nang artista.”_ Jongin says.

_“Artista naman talaga ako.”_ Kyungsoo says, “Alam mo, Jongin. _I like you.”_

Namula ang tenga ni Jongin s anarinig. What’s with the sudden confession? You like me? Oh, _I like your sinigang na baboy too._

“Say,” biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo, “Kung may alam akong raket na malaki ang bigayan, and you don’t need to do so much except… like, sitting down. _Tatanggapin mo ba?”_

Jongin looks at him, from the confession ay biglang nag-iba ang hangin. Jongin knows… alam niya kung ano ito… that would explain all of the expensive gadgets, nice apartment things, expensive ass perfumes and all that shit na nasa apartment ni Kyungsoo!

It could only mean one thing! _Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Jongin_. Hindi pwedeng ma-afford ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng ito na siya lang knowing na sinabi ni Kyungsoo na middleclass ang family niya at hindi man lang uppermiddleclass. Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Jongin na si Kyungsoo— _“Networking ‘yan, ‘no? Pagbebentahin mo ako ng slimming pills? Protein shake?”_

Kyungsoo stares at him.

_Ha! Sabi na, eh!_

Pero biglang medyo nagttwitch ang bibig ni Kyungsoo bago maging isang fullblown smile kasunod ay ang tawa na naman. Ilang beses na niyang pinapatawa si Kyungsoo, ha? “Nakakatuwa ka talaga, Jongin. _I like you.”_ He repeats again, “Pero hindi, not in any way. I don’t do networking.”

“Eh?” Jongin was confused and tries to look for an answer sa isang tumatawang kaibigan sa harap niya.

“Ganito,” Kyungsoo asked him one last time, “Just say if you’re g or not. I’ll guide you through it naman. _So, okay lang ba sa’yo ‘yung ganung raket?”_

“Uh,” Jongin starts to question if tama baa ng pinasok niya but then, he decides, fuck it! And says, “Okay. Sige. _Basta legal.”_

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Talaga?” He was so excited, “Sige, punta ka sa boarding house ko bukas ng gabi! Maligo ka,” tapos biglang natigilan si Kyungsoo at tumitig kay Jongin, _“Actually, wag. Kahit wag ka nang maligo_. Punta ka around 9:00, text mo ako. _I think, you’re going to enjoy it.”_

Sa totoo lang, kinuwento ni Jongin ang nangyayari sa buhay niya kay Sehun (at pati na rin kay Junmyeon na kasama na rin sa usapan bilang magkasama pala sila ni Sehun.) Wala namang ibang maipayo si Sehun kundi, “Basta tumawag kang pulis kapag may illegal na nangyayari. Wala kaming pangbail sa’yo kapag kinulong ka.”

Walang kwenta talaga to si Sehun. Junmyeon said to always be safe bilang matanda naman na raw si Jongin at alam niya na ang tama sa mali, and he knows that Jongin isn’t one to go and do stuff na taliwas sa mga pinaniniwalaan nito.

Basically both of them just said, _“Don’t do anything stupid. Malaki ka na.”_

So halos pawis na pawis ang mga palad ni Jongin nang umakyat siya sa apartment ni Kyungsoo na mag-isa lang na nirerentahan. Si Kyungsoo ang sumalubong sa kanya, nakasuot ito nang maluwag na olive green na long sleeved sweat shirt, at… shorts? _Gentleman si Jongin_ , hindi siya tumitingin sa hita! Promise _! Pero bakit ang iksi ng shorts ni Kyungsoo?_ Samantalang naramdaman agad ni Jongin ang lamig ng aircon na nagmumula sa loob.

“Pasok ka,” Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Dito tayo sa kwarto, sorry. _Pagpasok mo, huwag ka munang maingay. Panoorin mo lang ako, I’ll guide you through your first, and maybe last na raket sa akin.”_

Kyungsoo made his way papunta sa kwarto niya at nagsuot ng… mask? Kyungsoo sat down in front of his phone na nakatayo sa tripod niya? Sobrang daming tanong sa utak ni Jongin ngayong pinapanood niya si Kyungsoo na kumakaway sa harap ng phone nya habang nakasuot ng mask.

_“Hi,”_ bati niya sa phone niya bago inilapit ang mukha para magbasa ng replies. “ _Agad?”_ Kyungsoo laughed. It was different from his usual laugh. This one’s like he was trying to be modest. Parang mahiyain si Kyungsoo. _“Agad talaga? Kararating ko lang.”_

Again, he was reading the comments _. “Pero since you all asked nicely,”_ lumingon si Kyungsoo sa gilid para tignan si Jongin at sumenyas ng _“shh!”_ kay Jongin. Nagulat si Jongin sa paglingon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya halos manigas siya sa kinatatayuan. Biglang naghubad si Kyungsoo ng suot niyang shorts na maiksi, making sure to hold his mask in place para hindi ito matanggal.

_“Ah?”_ Kyungsoo says after removing his shorts and leaving it on the floor _, “Yes, I have someone with me.”_

_“Oo, siya ‘yung lagi kong kunukwento.”_ Kyungsoo glances at Jongin bago tumingin ulit sa phone niya. Tumayo siya para ipakita na ang suot niya lang ay ang sweat shirt at wala nang iba. Underneath the shirt ay ipinasok niya ang mga kamay niya and without revealing so much ay Jongin sees how Kyungsoo was really naked from the waist down.

_What the heck._ Halos manigas si Jongin, pun intended, at hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya so nanatili lang siyang nakatayo sa may pintuan.

_Tangina,_ kaya pala sobrang wary ni Kyungsoo when he mentioned na nakikita niya na si Kyungsoo noon! _Bold star pala ‘to_ , kahit sino kakabahan kapag biglang nakilala siya underneath the mask!

Kyungsoo was stroking his dick sa ilalim ng shirt niya and halos mag-init ang punong-tenga ni Jongin sa napapanood niya. Ito ba ‘yung sinasabi ni Kyungsoo na raket niya? _Ganyan din ba ang gagawin niya?_

_Oh, no._

Kyungsoo was playing with himself in front of the camera, even stroking his hard dick through the shirt at bumabakat ang outline ng tite niya sa shirt. He was putting on a show, mula sa pagkagat niya ng labi niyang mapupula na, hanggang sa pagkapa sa dibdib para laruin ang utong niya through the shirt and moaning loud enough para marinig sa camera.

Ngawit sa pagkakatayo, inalalayan niya ang sarili to still display himself, all the while kneeling sa kanyang swivel chair _. “Butas ko?”_ Kyungsoo asked the audience, and Jongin swallows the lump na nararamdaman niyang nakabara sa lalalamunan niya.

_Oh no,_ hindi _ito maganda_.

Hindi maganda dahil tinitigasan na siya sa nakikita niya.

Kyungsoo laughed _. “Hindi pwede, that’s for a different onlyfans link. Sige, see you again!”_ He waves and closed the app. He sighs and removes all the crinks sa neck niya. Lumingon siya sa direksyon ni Jongin before removing his mask.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin na ngayon ay awkwardly standing from foot to foot para lang itago ang tite niyang tumigas nang kaunti from Kyungsoo’s show kanina. Hindi sa kanya nakatuon ang attention ni Kyungsoo pero, _fuck. Ano na?_

All his morals went flying down at napunta na sa C.P. Garcia at nasagasaan na ng mga mabibilis na truck doon.

_“Tatayo ka lang d’yan?”_ Kyungsoo asked him before moving closer to the bed, inilipat niya ang tripod and placed it in front of the bed. “Habang nagpeprepare ako, sige, alam kong marami kang questions. _Magtanong ka na.”_

Jongin doesn’t know what to say to him, let alone magtanong pa. Kyungsoo moved closer para tignan ang mukha ni Jongin bilang isa siyang alipin ng astigmatism. “Oh my _god_ , Jongin? Are you okay? _Namumutla ka!”_

Malamang! Lahat ng dugo niya napunta na sa tite niya! Jongin panics, _no huwag kang lalapit!_

“Jongin, it’s okay. _You don’t have to do it.”_ Kyungsoo says habang kinukuha ang kamay ni Jongin. “I just really want to help, tapos sabi mo, _g ka naman_. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, pwede naman kitang… _jakolin na lang on cam.”_

Jongin was so confused. “ _Na lang?”_ He says, “ _Hindi ba, ‘yun din naman ang gagawin ko?”_ totoo naman, Kyungsoo said to watch para alam niya kung ano ang gagawin. _He mentally prepared nang magjakol sa harap ng camera kapalit ng pera!_

“Actually, I was thinking of _letting you fuck me on cam_?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na confused na rin, “Akala ko naman na gets mo na this whole thing?”

_Sino? Sinong ifufuck?!_ Jongin wants to run away pero may sariling utak ang tite niya and mas malakas ang pwersa nito sa buong katawan ni Jongin.

Sir Jesus Lord or someone, _ano po bang pinapasok ni Jongin_? ~~(Papasukin pa lang, ehe. Butas ng pwet ni Kyungsoo!)~~

Kyungsoo waved his hand in front of Jongin’s face, “Huy?” he worriedly asked, _“It’s okay, if you don’t want to do it! Ibibigay ko na lang sa iyo ‘yung kikitain ko for today’s video.”_

And just like that, Jongin snapped back to reality. “Hindi!” Ang tutol niya kay Kyungsoo, “Hindi. Sige, sige. _Okay, Kyungsoo._ ”

The camera’s view didn’t even reach Jongin sa mukha niya, it was shot from the neck down. He’s sitting on the bed, leaning back further at sumusuporta lang sa kanya ay ang mga braso niya.

Kyungsoo was really taking his time sa pagkukwento sa harap ng camera kung sino si Jongin, he was being referred to as, _“my friend”._ Kyungsoo was being asked a lot of things, and siya lang ang nakakabasa nito.

_Ano bang ganap ni Jongin? Backdrop?_

Habang nakatulala siya at nag-iisip kung tama ba ang life choices niya, biglang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Lapit ka,” he calls Jongin. _“Say hi!”_

Bumulong si Kyungsoo sa tenga niya pero bilang mayroon siyang big fat juicy lips ay halos dumikit ang mga labi nito sa tenga ni Jongin, “Say hi, ‘ _yang mga ‘yan ang magpapasweldo satin.”_

Kyungsoo didn’t even return sa position niya kanina and nakahawak pa rin siya kay Jongin mula sa pagkakabulong. He’s kneeling sa tabi ni Jongin and bumulong ulit, _“Jongin, we can stop any time, sabihin mo lang.”_

Si Jongin ang lumingon sa kanya para ipaalalang, pinasok niya ito at hindi siya aatras, given nalula siya sa laki ng bigayan… isa pa, he doesn’t even mind lalo na if it’s Kyungsoo _… if it’s with Kyungsoo._

Si Kyungsoo ang unang sumunggab sa leeg agad ni Jongin, bilang hindi niya alam if game si Jongin sa kanya. So he did what he had to do, humalik nang humalik sa leeg ni Jongin, arching his back para maganda ang rehistro sa kanyang new onlyfans link na mas mahal binili ng mga tao sa kanya.

_Get those coins!_

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang hawakan ni Jongin ang mukha niya para paglapatin ang mga labi nila. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang isang surprised gasp na naging malalim na buntong-hininga.

Hinahalikan siya ni Jongin, _labi sa labi._

Dalawang kamay na ni Kyungsoo ang pumatong sa balikat ni Jongin para palalimin pa ang halik. Matagal ang pagpapalitan nila nang laway, naging mas malikot na ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Bumaba ang halik ni Kyungsoo, pababa hanggang sa nakarating na siya ulit sa leeg ni Jongin pababa sa dibdib. Siya ang unang tumingin para maghanap ng sagot sa mga mata ni Jongin noong iaangat niya na ang t-shirt nito. Si Jongin mismo ang naghubad ng t-shirt, giving the audience a good look sa katawan ni Jongin na parang hinulma ng panginoon mismo.

Kyungsoo’s hands were on the hem of his shorts pero patuloy lang itong bumaba para kapain ang umbok sa harapan ni Jongin. Kyungsoo breathes, lagot siya. Mukhang malaki. “Can I?” Tanong niya kay Jongin at nang tumango ito ay agad niyang sinilip kung sino ang makakasagupa niya today _, char!_

Kyungsoo’s face was in front of the _eighth wonder of the world_. Literal na napanganga si Kyungsoo sa laki ng kailangan niyang trabahuin today that he had to close his mouth kasi alam niyang mamaya mangangawit na siya sa panga.

He moves para makita ng mga tao ang kalakihan ni Jongin and judging by the speed of the live chat sa video, mukhang nagwawala na ang mga tao. Kyungsoo’s hand was playing with the length of it. Glancing here and there sa mga reaction ni Jongin, as if asking for permission.

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo asked, “I’m going to ask you, last na ito, _sure ka na ba talaga?”_

Jongin swallows and nods, “Oo.” Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang bibig sa tenga habang hinihigpitan ang hawak sa tite niyang matigas, _“Kasi, ako, I know I won’t be able to stop, Jongin.”_

Ang lakas ng slurping noises na nagmumula sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

For a while now, kanina pa siya chinuchupa ni Kyungsoo. And by this time, mukhang hindi lang naman siya ang nag-eenjoy dahil sarap na sarap din naman si Jongin sa ginagawa sa kanya.

Kumakati na rin ang suot niyang maskara na binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, hindi niya rin makita masyado ang phone nito from afar. Kyungsoo then began swallowing him whole, and naramdaman niya ang pagtama at pagsikip ng lalamunan nito sa ulo ng tite niya, “Shit, _putang ina.”_ He inhales sharply from the sensation.

Kyungsoo comes up and smiles at him habang jinajakol siya with his hand. _“Good?”_ Nakasandal lang si Jongin sa headboard ng kama, his hand naman ay nakahawak sa batok ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo then stands and walks over to the tripod para iposition naman sa tabi nila, giving the audience the full view ng _mamahaling onlyfans link niyang ginto sa presyo_. It made sense naman as he always does a solo show pero dahil kasama niya si Jongin, halos triple ang singil niya sa mga taong kumagat naman.

He returned only to straddle Jongin sa mga hita, with his left hand, humawak siya sa balikat ni Jongin at ang kanan naman ay bumaba patungo sa pwet niya kung saan dahan-dahan niyang ipinasok ang isang daliri. Wala masyadong resistance ang butas niya dahil nagprepare siya nang mabuti mula kahapon para sa araw na ito, buti na lang.

Judging by the size of Jongin, buti na lang talaga at nagprepare siya ng butas niya kundi _warak na warak siya._

Two fingers in and Kyungsoo’s mouth was agape, bigla siyang nagsalita, _“Pasok mo daliri mo sakin,”_ he says to Jongin. Sumunod naman si Jongin, marahang nilakbay ang mga kamay sa balat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa inexperienced si Jongin, hindi naman siya virgin, kaya alam niya ang gagawin. Saktong paglabas ng dalawang daliri ni Kyungsoo ay ang biglaang pagpasok niya nang dalawa niya ring mas malalaking daliri.

“Ah! _Mm,_ ” Kyungsoo was surprised by the sudden intrusion, he was fucking himself on Jongin’s finger. “ _Tatlo, babe. Please_.” He says.

_Babe._ Jongin pressed three inside, moving them a lot para siguradong handa. _“Kainin mo ko,”_ Kyungsoo says, pulling at Jongin’s head by his hair para isubsob sa dede niya na kinagulat naman ni Jongin pero agad niyang sinunod.

Habang kinakantot niya si Kyungsoo with three fingers ay siya namang kasabay ng pagsipsip at pagdila niya sa utong ng malamang dibdib Kyungsoo through his shirt. May laway nang namumuo sa tapat ng shirt ni Kyungsoo kaya siya na rin ang nagtanggal para isubsob ulit si Jongin sa nonclothed utong niya, _all ready for Jongin para papakin._

Kyungsoo moaned at the first contact ng dila ni Jongin sa utong niya, sa bawat sipsip ay talaga namang parang may dumadaloy na kuryente sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Hawak niya lang ang ulo ni Jongin, making sure na ipakita sa screen ang higpit ng pagkakasabunot niya kay Jongin dahil sa sarap na sarap siya sa pagkain nito sa kanya.

Maingay ang pagsipsip at pagdila sa dibdib niya, parang pwede niya bawiin ang sinabi niya when they first met, _maingay kumain si Jongin and mukhang magugustuhan ng mga viewers niya ‘yun._

With Kyungsoo’s freehand ay jinakol niya ang sarili niya, kasabay nito ay ang patuloy na pagdila ni Jongin sa dibdib niya at paglabas-pasok sa butas niya ng mga daliri ni Jongin. Every sensation ay ramdam ni Kyungsoo sa buong katawan niya at hindi niya inexpect na may ititigas pa pala siya.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa matigas na nakadikit sa hita nita, he reached for whatever it is na tumatama sa hita niya at ‘yun pala ay ang tite ni Jongin na halos nakasandal sa hita niya ang kabuan nito. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo and adjusted his mask. “Wait,” he says _, “Tama na.”_

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa dibdib nang medyo malakas para mapasandal ito sa headboard muli. Tinampal pa ni Kyungsoo away ang daliri ni Jongin na nasa loob niya, only to reach for Jongin’s dick mula sa ilalim niya and walang any-any ay ipinusisyon ito sa tapat ng butas niya.

“Go na ba?” Bulong ni Jongin para hindi masyado maging audible sa pagkakarecord, Kyungsoo chuckles and adjusts himself sa ibabaw, feeling the thick head rub against his wet hole. “Mm,” Kyungsoo moans dahil hindi niya maipasok ang ulo nito sa butas niya, “Oo, go na.” he says. _Akala mo, hindi sex ang pinag-uusapan._

Nang makuha ni Kyungsoo ang tamang anggulo para maipasok ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin sa kanya, hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang mapanganga at the sudden pressure na parang pumipiga sa kanya. _“Shet,”_ he whispers and leans his forehead sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na unti-unting nagsisink sa cock ni Jongin.

He also had the same, open mouthed silent gasp at every inch na pumapasok sa looban niyang ramdam na ramdam niya sa pwet niya. _Totoo ang balita, tito Boy. Malaki po ang tite niya._

Kyungsoo had both of his arms na nakayakap sa ulo ni Jongin dahil kahit siya ay nagulat with how lengthy it is dagdag mon a ring sobrang taba ng tite ni Jongin, sobrang full na full po siya and he’s never felt like this before.

Bigla niyang binitawan ang ulo ni Jongin para itulak na naman ito pasandal sa headboard, para si Kyungsoo ang magsimulang sumakay at mag-taas-baba sa tite ni Jongin, slowly until he gains momentum para sakyan ito nang _mas mabilis, mas masikip, mas masarap._

Kyungsoo shifts para sakyan si Jongin, reverse cow-girl style, making sure na maipakita kay Jongin kung paano dapat sinasakyan ang matatabang tite na tulad nang sa kanya, para mabigyang hustisya ang _eighth wonder of the world, that is his dick._

Hindi na nga lang napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, almost falling onto his face sa kama, pero na regain ang composure by supporting himself with his forearms while still grinding and riding Jongin with his thick ass jiggling at every bounce na siyang pinanonood ni Jongin habang siya lang ang gumagawa lahat ng trabaho.

_“Sarap?”_ Kyungsoo asks him, glancing back and looks at him with lust filled eyed. “Panoorin mo kung paano sinstretch ng tite mo ‘yung butas ko. Shit, _ang laki-laki mo, ang sarap mo.”_

Jongin couldn’t help but to touch Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling out quickly ay bigla siyang lumuhod sa likod ni Kyungsoo only to slam back in sa butas nito. “Oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasps, _“Sige pa, sige pa.”_

Wala silang ibang marinig kundi ang skin slapping against skin, slowing down only to slam back in para tirahin si Kyungsoo nang mabilis. He reaches for Kyungsoo’s dick sa harapan nito and nagulat siya dahil tinampal na naman nito ang kamay niya, “Don’t.” Sabi nito, “Don’t touch me, _gusto kong labasan dahil sa tite mo,”_

True enough, Kyungsoo came twice, una noong inutusan niyang sakalin siya ni Jongin, to which the guy obliged kahit wala siyang knowledge sa choking and just squeezed the sides of Kyungsoo’s neck.

Pangalawa ay ngayon, halos nanginginig si Kyungsoo from the aftershocks ng wave of his orgasm noong finuck siya ni Jongin sideways. He kept clenching around Jongin’s dick sa bawat sirit ng tamod niya sa kama and on his chest. Sana huwag na siyang kinakausap ng taga-laundry niya kung bakit every other day siyang nagpapalaba ng sheets.

Hindi pa nilalabasan si Jongin dahil sa tuwing nagiging irregular ang pagfuck niya kay Kyungsoo at nagsstagger na ang paghinga niya ay pinatitigil siya ni Kyungsoo para mag-iba ng position. Unfair! He came twice tapos siya, _not even once?_

Kyungsoo came down from his high and positioned himself sa harap ng tite ni Jongin, removing his condom for him, exposing Jongin’s dick ulit. “Come on my face,” sabi nito _. “Or do I have to do it for you?”_ He licks his lips.

Nakakatakot naman pala kasex si Kyungsoo, _nag-uutos at naninindak._ Jinakol niya ang sarili, with the usual pace na ginagawa niya kanina and he closed his eyes to think about how tight Kyungsoo’s hole was kanina and suddenly nagclench ang abs niya, _“Puta,”_ he whispers and opens his eyes only to meet with Kyungsoo’s na nakatingin sa kanya from below, with his mouth open na nag-aabang sa tamod niya.

“Sampalin mo ako,” Kyungsoo says.

_Huh?!_

“ _Sampalin mo ako ng tite mo_ ,” he whispers again. Jongin follows and Kyungsoo tried catching the head with his mouth. When he finally did, after ilang sampal din ‘yun, he slapped Jongin’s hand AGAIN! Para siya naman ang magjakol kay Jongin with the head of his dick still inside his mouth.

Nang nilabasan na si Jongin binitawan niya ito with a pop and the final streaks of come painted his face, pati na sa hair, and even the mask na suot niya. He went up to meet with Jongin’s mouth with the first few shots of come na nasa loob ng bibig niya, _na nasa loob na rin ng bibig ni Jongin ngayon._

Nagulat si Jongin, but still accepted the open mouthed kiss. Nagtatama pa ang mga maskara nila in the process. The kiss was messy, may laway at tamod. And if it was possible, which it is, nararamdaman na naman niya ang pagtigas ng tite niya _… ulit._

_Naku po, nadale na._

Wearing the same shirt na suot ni Jongin kanina, Kyungsoo sits on his computer chair with one leg up. “ _Laki mo_ , I feel like hindi pa nakaka-adjust ‘yung pwet ko sayo after.” He whispers, “Check mo bank details mo, Jongin. Isesend ko na.”

They were talking about sa kinita nilang dalawa, with the people paying for the onlyfans na link, na talagang pumatok sa mga twitter alterverse na siyang kinabibilangan pala ni Kyungsoo where he would get most of his money from, para sa mga luho niya sa buhay, like his sinigang na baboy sa karinderya na sixty pesos per order at hindi niya inuubos.

Kyungsoo also told him how he would dress up para magjakol kasi ‘yun ang mabenta, roleplaying ba. He would dress up in a football outfit, tapos lalagyan niya lang ng tamod ang jersey. Or minsan, he would wear an old High School uniform. Pinakawild na lang siguro ay noong binayaran siya para manood siya ng taong gustong magjakol.

Endless possibilities mean endless kaching for Kyungsoo. _“Will this be a regular thing?”_ Tanong niya kay Jongin na nagpapahinga sa kama ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit si Kyungsoo para umupo sa tabi ng nakahigang Jongin.

“Ano,” Jongin hesitates, “Gusto mo ba?”

“I don’t usually fuck guys,” Kyungsoo said pero natigilan siya, “Well, once lang pala _nung nakathreesome ko si Chanyeol at Baekhyun for a video_ , pang-ipon sa funds ni Baekhyun sa thesis niya. But, still, I don’t go around fucking guys.”

_Oh, kaya pala alam ni Chanyeol na maraming pera si Kyungsoo…_ Jongin swallows and stares at Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa tabi niya, “Ako rin… hindi ako kumakantot ng hindi ko boyfriend. _Ikaw pa lang.”_

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, “Pwede naman ‘yang pag-usapan.” He hides his smile. “Say, what if, _ilibre mo ako ng lunch bukas?_ Ang dami mong pera, eh.”

Jongin, with sleepy eyes, smiles back _. “Parang nabudol ako dito?”_

Kyungsoo laughs and hits Jongin with a pillow. “Grabe ‘to.”

“Okay.” Jongin says. “Lunch. Tapos, tutulungan na kita sa thesis mo, free of charge.”

“Nge? Why free ang charge, when I can pay you naman?” Kyungsoo says cheekily, “You know what? _I like you, Jongin._ Pili ka na ng mode of payment, coffee date, dinner date, _or this hole? Kakantutin mo ako anytime you want.”_

Sabihin na lang nating may nakatulog under the sheets, naked na naman. Mahimbing ang tulog ni Jongin tonight, probably because dahil sa certain circumstances at nakilala niya ang tutulong sa kanya.

Hindi nga lang conventional ang paraan, but still, he met Kyungsoo. Iniisip niya na nga kung pwede niya nang bitawan ang raket niya sa tutoring at sa coffee shop para maging fulltime partner ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang raket na pag-aartista… ~~bilang fulltime partner na in general, soon.~~

Makakapagbayad na siya ng loans, bayad sa renta sa boarding house, at kung anu-ano pa. Jongin kept crossing all of his problems one by one sa utak niya, getting rid of his problems one at a time!

Basta ang sigurado, bukas, kakain silang sinigang na baboy sa eatery, libre ni Jongin.

~~Tapos, siya naman ang kakainin ni Kyungsoo after.~~

**Author's Note:**

> SJDKJSFKDSJDSHKDS KAYA TODAY??? ANG BASTOS HAHAHAHA
> 
> maraming salamat at mahal ko kayong lahat. here's to more filipino exo fics!


End file.
